Anubis (Fusionx963)
I am Anubis. And I am a Keeper of Reality. History I was not always a Keeper of Reality. Before I was even a Cosmic Protector, I was but an Angel of Death for Himlen. I guided many souls to Himlen. I was respected among the Toa of Light. I enjoyed my occupation. Little did I know, my occupation would become something more important. I was called to see the current Cosmic Protector, Shiva. He told me I served my purpose as an angel of death, then said that he had a new task for me. He then outstretched his hand, and I could feel power coursing through me. Shiva had given me the power of the Ultimate Element. Shiva then said that I was the new Cosmic Protector. For the next few eons, I was the Cosmic Protector. I watched new realities forming, new species emerging, and the progress of many civilizations. Then, I saw someone of great power, someone whose mind was clearly corrupted. This being was hell-bent on mutating all species into perversions of their former selves into his slaves. For a while, he did that very thing. With every mutation, the being became more powerful. This being was known only as “Meltdown”. Meltdown had also polluted many planets, devastating their ecosystems. Soon, he became too powerful to ignore. It was then, that we dueled for the fate of the cosmos, ‘’in’’ the cosmos. Meltdown was actually a formidable foe, even to me – someone with the power of the Ultimate Element. The battle was long, but I was victorious. I then stuck my hand in Meltdown’s chest and yanked out his power core. I saw him desperately holding onto life. I then shouted, "Guilty!", crushed it right in front of him. I saw his lights fade; Meltdown was now gone. I then threw his lifeless body into the furthest reaches of space. Everyone in the cosmos knew my name and what I had done. I was hailed and depicted as a hero. In a way, I was. Everyone in Himlen had seen what I did and thanked me for it. The pantheon of the Keepers of Reality had thanked me for ridding the cosmos of a major threat. Oddly enough, only the Meltdown in my reality was that evil. In other realities, he was anything from a minor menace, to a great miracle. In one reality, he was a Cosmic Protector. He had gotten word about how one of his counterparts got destroyed by me. The Meltdown of that reality said I was simply doing what needed to be done. He then said something strange to me. "If you saw yourself in another reality who was evil, and heard that they had gotten destroyed, what would be your viewpoint on that? Would you say that it had to be done and be fine with that? Or would it cause you even the slightest bit of discomfort, knowing another you could do such unspeakable acts and had gotten destroyed because of it?" Although the thought had never occurred to me, we both already knew the answer to that. More to be added. Abilities, Traits, and Tools I am calm and collected. I have seen literally everything, so it is rather hard to show emotion. When I do, it varies on the situation. When I was promoted to a Cosmic Protector, I was filled with elation. While I was battling the evil Meltdown, I experienced fear yet also bravery; I knew what I had to do, yet as the battle progressed, I was beginning to doubt myself, I was experiencing fear, but I persevered. When I killed Meltdown, I experienced satisfaction and relief. I wield the power of the Ultimate Element, meaning I literally have unlimited power. I can see into all possible outcomes, create or destroy anything with a mere thought, and I am immortal, meaning I cannot die. While battling Meltdown, my powers had somehow been weakened, as if he was draining them. When I killed Meltdown, I felt as if my powers were being restored. I wield Twin Golden Blades. These are made from solid Galvanadium, meaning they are unbreakable. With these, I can cut through anything. When I slash or swing them, they leave a golden slash-mark in the air. I can also slash the air several times, creating a powerful attack, then push it towards my opponent. Though, because I have the Ultimate Element, I do not really need them. Trivia *I am inspired by the Egyptian god of death. Category:Characters Category:Generation 2